The Beginning of something?
by freeangel2003
Summary: Kenzi finds herself in a pickle again... Who is there to save her again? rated m for future chapters just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

It's early in the evening and I'm bored... Kenzi thought as she sat on the couch playing Robot Hookers 2. Bo was gone and according to the text that Kenzi got about 30mins ago she wasn't going to be home any time soon. Damn it's Friday I should be having fun, hmmm maybe I should go to the Dal and have a few drinks… with that thought she gets up and goes to her room to get ready. She picks out one of her favorite black corset tops, a cute ruffled short black and purple skirt and a pair of her knee high black leather boots. After she has everything on her hair thrown up in a pony tail and her makeup in place she heads down stairs to look for the keys to the car. Bo had left them for her in case of an emergency while she was out of town. Yeah this was an emergency alright I can't just sit at home bored killing robot hookers all the time while Bo is out saving the Fae world… she thought as she found the keys.

The Dal wasn't that far of a drive but man it sucked to walk home after a few drinks. Kenzi heads straight for the bar and a very annoyed looking Trick. Hey Trickster you look like I need a drink… Kenzi sits on a stool waiting for Trick to answer her. He didn't look happy at all and Kenzi really hoped it wasn't going to be directed at her. Trick just sighs and gets a bottle from under the counter. Hey Kenzi… he says as he pored the liquid in a shot glass for her. Kenzi knows better than to bother Trick when he has that look on his face. She takes the shot and waits for him to pore another. This goes on for three more shots. After that Trick moves down the bar to help out a particularly ugly looking troll that just walked up to the bar.

After a few minutes Kenzi hears a voice she knows coming from the door. She turns and sees that Hale and Dyson were making their way to the bar. Hey sexy lil momma how you doin tonight?... Hale says as they reach Kenzi. Oh you know me trying to see how much hooch I can consume before the end of the world… Kenzi answers with her normal smile on her face. Dyson looks at her and thinks to himself for a human she is pretty tough but she is still human… Trick comes back to where the small group was. Hey Trick can we get a couple beers… Hale asks. Trick pours the guys beer and Kenzi another shot. We are goin to play pool want to join us?.. Hale asks Kenzi. At that moment she looks over at Dyson and sees the far off look on his face and decides that he isn't going to be much company to anyone tonight. They all make their way to the pool tables in the middle of the room. There aren't a lot of Fea in the bar at the moment so they are able to get both a pool table and a table for their drinks.

After a few hours and several drinks later Kenzi tries to stand because it is her turn to go to the bar to get refills. Unfortunately the drinks caught up with her and she almost falls if it was not for the strong arm that catches her by the waist she would have wound up on the floor. Hale starts laughing loudly at the very drunk spitfire that almost fell.

Hey thanks buddy I got this… Kenzi says as she turns around to see that it was Dyson that had kept her on her feet. Man I really have to stop falling for him she thinks to herself. Kenzi decides that it's a good idea to just sit back down till the room stops spinning. She lays her head on the table and closes her eyes. Hey you detective giggles worth ya wanna be nice to a poor drunk chick and get me something to take the taste of booze out of my mouth and maybe something to eat so I can get outta this place Kenzi manages to mumble out to Hale. After a couple of minutes with no answer she opens her eyes to see that Hale is preoccupied with the cute nymph that had been staring at him all night. Dyson is nowhere to be found so Kenzi decides that she feels good enough to go home and sleep the rest off.

Mmmm a nice hot bath and my comfy bed sounds really yummy right now, to bad there isn't going be a guy there to cuddle with hell there isn't going to be anyone there but me again… she thinks as she gets up. Just as she makes it to the door she hears a voice say can I help a pretty lady like yourself to your car. Kenzi turns around and sees one of the most beautiful specimens of male kind that she has seen other than Dyson she thinks. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile. Sure she squeaks out instantly mentally hitting herself in the head for squeaking in front of this sexy creature. About half way to her car she remembers that she had forgot to tell the dynamic duo goodnight. She turns to find the guy that offered to help her gone.

Hmm well I guess Kenzi is not the lucky lady tonight she says to nobody in particular. Right after she says it she wishes she hadn't because here comes the guy with three others. They looked hungry which in this part of town is not a good thing. Kenzi reached in to her purse and found the dagger that she started carrying after meeting Bo. Before she could pull it out the guys were on her grabbing her arms and holding her mouth. Instinctively Kenzi bit the one that was covering her mouth and thought better of it when one of the others struck her across the face. Kenzi was seeing stars and she knew if they these guys didn't kill her she was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. She could feel her jaw swelling up and she was getting light headed. Guys why cant we all be friends she mumbles. The one that seems to be the leader of the group laughs and says silly little human out without her master big mistake. He is way to close to her and she is still being held by two others who are gripping her arms so hard she wishes they would just fall off.

Meanwhile in the Dal Dyson and Trick come from the back room where they were discussing the latest news in the Fae world. Dyson scans the room and sees that Hale has a pretty nymph sitting on his lap. And they call me the dog he thinks with a laugh. He doesn't see Kenzi and he starts to worry. When he left she was far to drunk to be left alone with all the Fae there was no telling who she would encounter and they all saw her as food. He made his way over to Hale. Hey man where is Kenzi he asks the busy Hale. Hale is able to pry himself away from the lips of the nymph long enough to say I have no idea I think I heard her say something about home sorry man. With that Dyson growls and pushes his way to the door. Outside its quiet other than the sounds of the city. Dyson sniffs the air and catches the distinct sent of Kenzi. Its fresh enough that he follows it down the alley towards where he knew that Kenzi had parked. When he rounds the corner he sees a group that he can't quite make out. As he gets closer he sees that there are four guys and damn it Kenzi. They were holding Kenzi between two of them while the other two were standing in front of her. Dyson growls loudly. That catches the attention of the guy closest to him. Before the guy could completely turn around Dyson was on him punching the guy in the head knocking him several feet back. The one that as standing directly in front of Kenzi then turns to where his friend had just been and smiles.

Detective Dyson so nice of you to join us the leader said with a smile. The human is without her master she is fair game and I want her he continues. Dyson looks at the human and sees that she is barely holding on to consciousness. Fueled by anger at seeing Kenzi hurt Dyson growls again and then yells out a single statement, she is mine! The fae that was talking took a step back and looked a little confused. She has been claimed by the succubus that has not chosen a side he said. Dyson getting his head back looks at Kenzi and then looks at the fae that was speaking. She is mine I have claimed her as such and by the laws that means get your grubby hands off of her. Dyson was trying to not cause any more physical damage because these were dark fae and he was light. The leader looked like he was thinking things over and suddenly the two that were holding Kenzi let go and stepped away. Prove that she is yours and we will let her go with no more problems.

Dyson walks over to where Kenzi was collapsed in a lump on the ground. He crouched down so that she was within ear shot of what he said next. Kenzi are you ok. She barely nods her head so Dyson continues talking. I'm going to do something and you're going to be not happy with me but I have to do it. With that said he reaches down and picks Kenzi up she fights not really aware of what is going on. With Kenzi in his arms Dyson shifts her so that he can hold her up with one arm. He brushes the hair from her neck and with one final look at the men he bends his head and bites Kenzi on the neck. She lets out a groan of pain and Dyson feels really bad that he is the cause of her pain. He lets her neck go and licks the wound that he made so that it would heal with less pain.

Dyson looks at the guy that doubted that Kenzi was his and says there you have your proof now leave here and if I see you again I might not be as nice as I was tonight. Also never touch this human again. With that the four men turn and walk away. When they are out of site Dyson collapses to the ground holding the small human close to him. After a few minutes of him sitting there holding her he decides that he should get her home and in bed before he freezes to death outside. So Dyson lays the now unconscious Kenzi in the front seat of her car and gets in the driver seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenzi wakes up with a jolt. Her whole body was shaking and she is pretty sure that she had been screaming in her sleep. The nightmare was especially bad because it starred her step father and her mother. Kenzi hated when she had nightmares like the one she just woke up from. She decides to get up and go get a drink of water and wash the sweat off her face. When she is done washing her face Kenzi looks in the mirror to see the damage from the night before. When her eyes make contact with the mirror the first thing she sees is the bandage on her shoulder near her neck. "what the hell happened to me last night?" she wonders to herself. "better question who bandaged me up and how did I get back here?" Kenzi figures she needs to make a trip to the Dal and ask a certain little bar keep if he knows anything. So with her mind made up Kenzi takes a quick shower and throws on her favorite comfy tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a big belt and her go to leather boots. She heads down stairs and stops when she sees that there is a note on the wall by the door.

_Kenzi,_

_Hey I didn't wanna wake you up you seemed to be sleeping pretty good. Meet me at the Dal when you finally get around._

_Love ya _

_BoBo_

Kenzi laughs because she knows that her BoBo probably didn't wake her up because she knew that Kenzi had a rough night. "actually I have no idea what happened last night after I left the Dal." Kenzi thought as she walked out the door. It was a short walk to the Dal and to be honest Kenzi needed the fresh morning air. When she walked through the door she was met by laughter. Bo and Lauren were sitting far too close together for Kenzi to want to go over to them so she made her way to the bar where she saw that Trickster was again wiping the bar with a wet towel.

"Hey Trickster I have a question for you." She says when he walks close enough for him to hear her.

"whats up Kenzi?" Trick asks concerned as always for the human. Trick was always concerned that something would happen to her. Though he thought very highly of her because she had seen and done more for the Fea then most humans would.

Kenzi looked a little hesitant to answer his question so he asks "hey are you ok Kenzi?"

Without hesitation this time Kenzi blurts out "do you know what happened after I left here last night?" She looked scared which made Trick uneasy.

"No Kenz I don't know what happened after you left it was very busy in here last night. I figured you went home to sleep off the bottle you drank." Trick answered more concerned than ever by the look on Kenzi's face.

"Trick I need to ask you about something and to be honest I don't know how to ask." Kenzi says in a hushed tone as if she didn't want Bo and Dr. Hotpants to hear.

"Of course Kenzi you can ask me anything you know that" Trick says encouraging her to speak up.

Kenzi sits there for a couple seconds and fights with herself. "Trick I think someone bit me last night. There is what looks like a bite on my shoulder and I have no idea where it came from. Worst of all when I woke up this morning it was bandaged up and I don't remember anything. Can you help me Tman?"

Trick is shocked at what he hears and takes a second to answer. "Kenzi I will help you any way that I can. May I see the wound?"

Kenzi hesitates but then decides that she can trust Trick. She pulls back the collar of her shirt and peels back the bandages that she put on after her shower. She looks at Trick and then at the bite. When Trick finally speaks it jolts Kenzi out of her thoughts.

"It looks as though you have been claimed and marked by someone." Trick says in a very grave tone. Before Kenzi has a chance to even comprehend what Trick has just told her there are arms around her waist and the smell of coffee engulfs her.

"Hey Kenzi nice of you to join the land of the living you were out pretty hard when I got in early this morning." Bo says in her normal cheery tone. Kenzi turns on her stool and wraps her favorite succubus in a huge hug.

"BoBo I have missed you it's been a long week without you at the club house." Kenzi says as she looks her best friend in the face. Bo looked tired and in need of some serious sleep but Kenzi knew that Bo wouldn't be sleeping any time soon she had things to do now that she was back.

Just then Lauren calls out "Bo we need to get to the lab those samples you brought me need to be analyzed."

"Just a second I'm talkin to Kenzi before we go." Bo calls back. "Hey Kenzi I gotta get going but I will be home later and we can catch up." Bo says to Kenzi.

"Hey no problem, go help put Dr. Ladylove. We can catch up later over a bottle of wine." With that Kenzi gives Bo a little shove towards the door.

With Bo and Lauren gone Kenzi and Trick were alone again. Well there are a few Fea in the bar at this time but most of them were at tables far enough away that they couldn't hear the conversation between the two.


End file.
